leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Zayon, The Golem Maker
Zayon, The Golem Master is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. He is a custom champion created by me. Zayon uses the unique resource Materials. Materials can be gained up to 200, and are slowly regenerated over time. Any time a golem dies, Zayon instantly gains 50 Materials. Abilities: : Zayon gains . * : Zayon gains . * : Zayon gains . * : Zayon gains . }} Zayon summons a Golem Soldier in front of him. The golem follows Zayon around and attacks enemy units. Prioritizing enemy units attacked by Zayon, then enemy units attacking Zayon, then enemy champions, then enemy minions and/or structures. |description2 = There can't be more than 3 active Golem Soldiers at a time. |description3 = Golem Soldiers can be directed to attack a target or to move somewhere by recasting the ability. Using the CTRL-key will direct all active golems to attack a target or move somewhere. |description4 = * : Golem Soldiers deal magic damage per second to enemies in a 250-radius of the golem. * : Golems Soldiers have their movement speed increased. * : Golem Soldier have their increased. * : Golem Soldier's basic attacks deal additional magic damage. |leveling = |leveling4 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Materials }} Zayon summons a Golem Slinger in front of him. The golem follows Zayon around and attacks enemy units. Prioritizing enemy units attacked by Zayon, then enemy units attacking Zayon, then enemy champions, then enemy minions and/or structures. |description2 = There can't be more than 2 active Golem Slingers at a time. |description3 = Golem Slingers can be directed to attack a target or to move somewhere by recasting the ability. Using the CTRL-key will direct all active golems to attack a target or move somewhere. |description4 = * : Golem Slinger's attacks enemies hit for seconds. * : Golem Slingers have their attack range increased. * : Golem Slingers have their increased. * : Golem Slinger's attacks enemies hit for second. |leveling = |leveling4 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Materials }} Zayon summons a Volatile Golem in front of him. It will then run in the target direction and explode upon colliding with an enemy unit or structure or when it reaches the end of its trajectory dealing magic damage to all units in a small area around him. |description2 = * : Volatile Golems have their explosion radius increased to 550. * : Volatile Golem explosions enemy units hit for seconds. * : Volatile Golem explosions away from the explosion. * : Volatile Golem explosions apply any enemy units hit with the Unstable-effect. This causes them to explode with a neutral-elemental explosion as well if they die within seconds of being hit by the primary explosion. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Materials }} Zayon summons a Master Golem in front of him. The golem follows Zayon around and attacks enemy units. Prioritizing enemy units attacking Zayon, then enemy champions, then enemy minions. |description2 = There can't be more than one Master Golem active at a time. |description3 = Master Golems can be directed to attack a target or move by recasting this ability. Using the CTRL-key will direct all active golems to attack a target or move somewhere. |description4 = * : Master Golem's attacks burn enemies for seconds, dealing physical damage per seconds. * : Master Golem's attacks enemy units hit for seconds. * : Master Golem's attacks enemy units hit for seconds. * : Master Golem's attacks poison enemies for seconds, dealing magic damage per seconds. |leveling = |leveling4 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Materials }} Pets: , and Blind trigger against a Golem Soldier. * doesn't trigger against a Golem Soldier. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Benefits from . * Benefits from . |health= |damage= |damagetype= Physical |range= 125 (Melee) |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed= 375 |gold= 8 gold |exp= 0 exp }} , and Blind trigger against a Golem Slinger. * doesn't trigger against a Golem Slinger. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Benefits from . * Benefits from . |health= |damage= |damagetype= Physical |range= 375 (Ranged) |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed= 375 |gold= 15 gold |exp= 0 exp }} , , and Blind trigger against a Master Golem. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Benefits from . * Benefits from . |health= |damage= |damagetype= Physical |range= 175 (Melee) |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed= 375 |gold= 50 gold |exp= 0 exp }} Look: Zayon is small in comparison to other champions. He wears a brown robe and round glasses. He has short, grey hair and a small beard. He doesn't wear a cap. He has a chisel in one hand and small hammer in the other. He bends a bit forward. Skin ideas: Mechanic Zayon: Zayon is dressed in a darkblue overall with oil stains. Instead of a hammer and a chisel he holds a drill and a wrench. He also wears a dark-blue cap. The golems are all mechanic and robotic. Summoner Zayon: Zayon is dressed in the summoner's robe that is worn by other summoners in the official League of Legends trailer. He holds a book and a glass orb. His golems look the same but are summoned in a different way. Instead of appearing out of the ground, the are summoned with a light beam like the champions at the start of a match. Lore: Nearly all the knowledge of the world is stored within the great library of Demacia. Professors from all around Runeterra go there, from the Yordles like Heimerdinger to the great wises of Zaun. And someone has to keep track of all this knowledge, someone had to be the keeper of all this wisdom, but what mortal is wise and powerful enough to guard all this knowledge without going insane? The answer to that question is: Zayon. From when he was little, Zayon was an exceptional student. On an age of 14 he already surpassed most of the people in Demacia on the field of knowledge. And so the king of Demacia decided that Zayon would be the one guarding the library. Now Zayon doesn’t look like anyone who would be able to fight or defend the library against intruders. But his strength does not lie in the physical force, but in his wisdom. For after years of studying life and creation, Zayon found a way to create and animate objects to life. It was this ability that the king of Demacia thought would be most valuable, and although Zayon is not very strong in 1-to-1 fights, he is a formidable foe capable of creating an army in mere minutes. However, after reading all the books in the library and knowing nearly everything there is to know, he decided that he wanted to be challenged with something more important than himself. He decided to fight on the Fields of Justice in name of Demacia, and he proved himself a worthy fighter on the Fields of Justice. And so he still fights, and learns every now and then. “You can know everything there is to know, and still learn every day.” - Zayon Quotes: Movement: * “Let us craft some more” * “My learning never ends...” * “Are you sure?” * “Let's get going!” * “Over there?” * “A scholar never rests” * “Come on! Knowledge waits for noone!” Attacking: * “Get out of my way!” * “Hiyaa!” * “You'll be a nice golem” * “Don't stand in the way of creation!” * “Creation waits for no one!” * “With chisel and hammer!” Upon summoning a Golem Soldier: * “Go my army!” * “Huff...Puff... Done!” Upon summoning a Volatile Golem: * “Watch out!” * “Uhoh...This one is unstable!” Upon summoning a Golem Slinger: * “Get them from afar!” * “Stone them!” Upon summoning a Master Golem: * “My masterpiece!” * “Finally! Done!” Joke: * “You know, it's hard to run with a robe!” * “And now... I'll summon your DOOM!” *Summons tiny golem* “Oh... wait, my mistake” Taunt: * “Want to get me? Then you'll have to get past THEM!” Upon selection: * “I'll create an army for you” Category:Custom champions